When the Willow weeps
by BloodUnderBark
Summary: A twisted web of lies and secrets between friends and families begins to rip relationships apart in the land of Ooo. When Fionna accepts the fact that she has fallen in love with Marshall-Lee, she tries to get as close to him as possible, but in doing so, she find out something she never wanted to know; That Marshall is already in love, and this love square could change Ooo forever


Hey haha, funny story, I was going down 80 flights of stairs in a laundry basket- long story short, I don't own adventure time, but I do own one of the Characters that will be in this story, Her name is Willow™ but other than Willow, all the other Characters don't belong to me, the story plot does, Characters don't. And I broke both my arms.

Well on to the part you actually care about now.

Chapter 1

"Come on, Cake!" Fionna bounced out the door. "We got a date to head to!"

Fionna and Cake were on their way to Marshall Lee's house, for yet another movie date. Now, Fionna wouldn't call it a date if you asked her to her face, but she was hoping that all the times they had been hanging out HAD been dates.

She did have a crush on BubbleGum Prince, but he was so busy lately, and didn't seem very interested in her, so she was more then happy to have Marshall around to hang out with.

This was pretty much their Thursday night every week, Marshall would invite her over for a movie, she'd go, they'd watch a horror movie or two and then Marshall would walk her home.

_It's so romantic how he walks me home after each movie night' _Fionna thought to herself. _'I wonder what he does after he walks me home, I bet he thinks about me all the way home. Does he go home after? I wonder. Does he keep walking around the candy kingdom, or maybe he plays his guitar in the dark forest that surrounds his house. He's so cool.'_ As she gushed in thought, Cake noticed her face was growing red.

"Uh. Fionna, sweetie?" Cake poked her in the side. "We better get our tails shaken' or we'll be late again tonight."

"Right! Sorry Cake!" Fionna grabbed her back, tucked her hair in and headed out the door.

Running all the way to the edge of dark forest, Cake let her hop on her back to ride the rest of the way there.

"Few! Just in time!" Cake let Fionna off her back. "Now where's that boy?"

"Marshall?!" Fionna called outside of his house. "You home?"

The door swung open, and the handsome young man floated out.

"Fionna! Of course I'm home, did you think I'd forget like some sort of nub? Come in already, dummy, or I'll pick the movie again."

"You always do anyway, you nub!" Fionna yelled and her and Cake ran into the house, closing the door behind them.

-After the movie-

"Another good horror film!" Marshall smiled. "Did you see the way those dead zombie babies rained from the sky like that? So awesome!"

"Hahaha, yeah!" Fionna laughed. "Thanks for having us over, Marshall, but it's getting late, I think we better head home."

"Then shall we?" Marshall opened the door for Fionna. "I'll walk you home- like always."

"Thanks!" Fionna smiled.

The walk home started like it always did, awkward and silent.

"So uh, did you like the movie, Cake?" Marshall asked the cat padding along beside him.

"NO! I'v told you and Fionna both many times I HATE horror movies! MY tails been fluffed up and frizzled for the past hour and a half!" The cat was walking on shaken paws.

"Well if you hate horror movies so much, why do you always come and watch them?" Marshall raised an eyebrow

"I need to go!" Cake hissed. "What am I suppose to do? Leave you and Fionna alone at your house? I don't THINK so MISTER!"

"Uh?!"

"CAKE!" Fionna snapped at her cat, feeling her face growing hot.

"Haha, it's fine." Marshall shrugged it off.

Fionna was both relived and disapointed to see that they had arrived on their doorstep.

"Well thank you, for walking me home." Fionna blushed like she did every Thursday night.

"No Prob." Marshall laughed. "So uh... I guess I'll catch you later."

"Yeah, I guess you'll have to." Fionna smiled.

"Cool."

"Cool."

They both stood there, rocking back and forth on their feet.

"Well, night Fionna."

"Night Marshall."

Cake had already headed up stairs to get ready for bed, so when Fionna closed the door behind her, she waited until Marshall had gotten a far distance away before she even breathed.

"EEEEEEEEE!- No, Fionna, stop it, you're being girly." Fionna scolded herself.

"Listen hun," Cake called from the top floor. "I'm pooped, I'm heading off to bed, don't stay up to late now sugar!"

"Okay Cake!" Fionna called back up.

The truth is, Fionna wasn't going to watch t.v, or play video games, or read. Her curiosity was eating her alive.

_Where DOES he go after he drops Cake and I off?_

No way would Fionna ever ask him to his face, and she really didn't see the harm in following him, just for a little bit.

"Spying on someone never hurt anyone." Fionna told herself as she slipped on a black sweat shirt and black tights. "This way I wont stand out in the dark."

She slipped out the door, quietly so Cake wouldn't wake up and headed quickly down the trail where Marshall Lee had just walked on.

About 10 minutes of super fast ninja running and cartwheeling had her caught up to Marshall.

He was floating down the path, back to the forest.

"That's odd." Fionna muttered. "Why is he checking his watch so often?" Fionna narrowed her eyes and thought. "Oh, he must be seeing how long until sun-rise, silly Fionna."

Diving into a near by bush, she watched between the branches as Marshall sat down on an old looking burnt bark bench in a little park clearing.

He tapped his toe.

Checked his watch.

Looked left.

Checked his watch.

Looked right, then left.

Checked his watch.

Tapped his fingers against the bench.

Checked his watch.

_Maybe he knows I'm here, and is waiting for me to come out..._ Fionna wondered.

"Ok." Fionna muttered giving Marshall gasped and spun around from the bush, taking a few steps forward and away from the bush.

n, she slowly began to stand up. "Busted-" She began, but then she heard footsteps, coming from the other direction and quickly ducked down.

Her heart began to thud as she peered out f the bottom of the bush to see Marshal look over at the rustle she had made, but he hadn't seen her. He stood up and walked over to the bush she was hiding in.

"Marshal? What are you doing?"

An unknown female voice spoke.

"You Finally made it!" Marshall sounded happy. "I thought you wouldn't come tonight, Willow"

_Willow?_ Fionna

"Of course I'm here, Marshall. I missed you too."

Fionna suddenly got smacked with guilt, as her heart began to sink. _Who ever this is... I shouldn't be listing..._

"I missed you too..."

Fionna held her breath as it became silent.

The sound of a kiss breaking for a breath made her cover her ears and squeeze her eyes shut.

_This started out as a joke, maybe to catch him doing something embarrassing..._

"Marshall..."

"Willow, I... I love you..."

_But now she regretted more than ever._

"I love you too Marshall... that's why we do this..."

"I know."

"Kiss me again, I already miss that feeling."

Tears weld up in Fionna's eyes.

_You just HAD to wonder! _ Fionna covered her mouth with her hand as tears formed in her eyes. _You should have just stayed home, Fionna._ She screamed herself._ Now look! what you've done! You've found out something you didn't want to know._

A small voice in her head said; "_It wouldn't have made a difference, he loves Willow."_

_No! No... _Fionna tried to deny what she had seen and heard tonight.

_-He won't love you back,_

_Please stop talking! _Fionna begged the voice in her head.

_-Go home, Fionna._

Fionna tilted her head, letting her tears retreat back into her eyes.

_I won't cry over him. _Fionna promised herself. _At least not now._

She waited until the footsteps faded till silent, before she stood up and ran home. She didn't shed a single tear until she went into her room and shut the door behind her. Then the dam she was trying so hard to keep up came crumbling down, and tears began to flow like streams.

_If this is what its like to feel heartbroken, it really sucks..._Fionna woke up with a pale face and a broken heart.

Sneak peek at Chapter 2. o3o

Chapter 2

Fionna woke up with a pale face and a broken heart.

"Fionna baby! Cake is making breakfast for Ya! Making your favorite, bacon pancakes!"

"Sounds great!" Fionna tried to be her normal self.

Fionna knew sooner or later, Marshall would come up in a conversation, then she'd have to lie to cake about not wanting to hang out with him anymore.

"Hu? Why?" Cake took a big bite out of her pancake. "What'd he do?"

"Nothing, just.. he's a jerk, and before I was able to put up with it, but now I'm getting sick of it. You know?"

"Aww." Cake cut out a another bite. "That's too bad, I thought you two were really getting along these past couple of days."

"Yeah well, you know how I can easily fake a smile."

_That much is true..._ Fionna thought to herself. _Not even you, Cake, can tell how I feel right now..._


End file.
